Cadet Pollux Red
Cadet Pollux Red is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Cadet is the adopted son of Charles Parrault's (Little Red Riding Hood in-) Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, the earliest, most tragic tale of what we know today as "Little Red Riding Hood" Cadet was oringaly made by Suebeesee, who then made him into a community OC, and now Grimm Master adopted him. Character Personality Cadet is always optimistic and happy and doesn't let anything get to him! He is happy to be at Ever After High and just about everything else. Even though he was adopted into a tragic tale, he doesn't have to carry it out because his older sister Delores Red is dead-set on doing it herself, and it is her first-born right as well. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale - Le Petit Chaperon Rouge The Tale The story had as its subject an "attractive, well-bred young lady", a village girl of the country being deceived into giving a wolf she encountered the information he needed to find her grandmother's house successfully and eat the old woman while at the same time avoiding being noticed by woodcutters working in the nearby forest. Then he proceeded to lay a trap for the Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding Hood ends up being asked to climb into the bed before being eaten by the wolf, where the story ends. The wolf emerges the victor of the encounter and there is no happy ending. Charles Perrault explained the 'moral' at the end so that no doubt is left to his intended meaning. (That no one, especially young ladies, should trust or listen to strangers)(This came right off of Wikipedia! Kudos to the writer!) How does Cadet come into it? He doesn't! Relationships Family At the age of 5 his mother, with no known family, died of a mysterious illness and he was taken to an orphanage. He spent the next 8 years in that orphanage until he was 13, when he was adopted by Mr. Red, and taken to lie with him. Cadet adopted his new fathers surname, and loved his new father and his new sister, Delores. He wondered why Delores wore a red cape everywhere until one day when Cadet was at home alone, he was snooping around in his new home when he found a strange painting, and looked behind it to find a book. He looked inside that book, and read the tragic story of Le Petit Chaperon Rouge for the first time. At the end of the book was the family tree of all of the Little Red Riding Hoods of the story. He figured out that this was his new family's story by looking at the bottom at the tree, and finding the name "Delores Red". Friends Cadet is friends with just about everyone at Ever After High, but he talks to (and is pranked by) Calli Latrans the most often. Pets Cadet wants a pet, but Delores won't let him have one :( Romance Cadet wants to have a girlfriend to simply gain love. His biological parents are dead and his sister ignores him, he's lacking a bit of love right now. He has a huge crush on Vanessa Nasetto but she doesn't date commoners like Cadet :( Outfits TBA Trivia * Cadet was adopted, and not the biological brother of Delores Red. * If Cadet could choose an animal to have as a pet, a rabbit would be his first choice. * Though most of the guys at Ever After High are very tough, due to their stories, Cadet doesn't really care about sports, he leaves that to Delores. He cares more about friendships that anything. Category:Males Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Grimms' Peeps